YuGiOh Chronicles: Gate Guardian On the Loose
by Yami Yugi 64
Summary: Gate Guardian comes to life and destroys the Duelist Kingdom. Can Yugi and his friends return things back to normal?
1. Default Chapter

*outside of the Duelist Kingdom* Yugi: Yes my 15 th. star chip! Joey: I only got 5. Yugi: Here have these 5 star chips so you can enter the Duelist Kingdom! Joey: Thanks Yugi your a real life saver! Téa: Be careful. Bakura:Yes Téa is right. Tristin: Don't be a screwup Joey. *Yugi and Joey stick their star chips into the door to open it* Yugi: C'mon guys. *Tristin takes star chips and pockets them for Yugi and Joey* Yugi: Guys looked what happened! *The inside of the Duelist Kingdom is in rubble* Yugi: MILLENNIUM PUZZLE! Yami Yugi: Look a note! Yami Yugi: It says: "If you wish to find the me,the attacker follow these directions:  
  
1.Go to the Duelers' Ford and at the vendor right-most enter this code, 21216653781 and get your dueling device then a card will fall down and place it on your dueling device and duel Gate Gaurdian I.  
  
2.Then go to The Duelist Valley and that card you used to face Gate Gaurdian I place on your dueling device and duel Gate Gaurdian II  
  
3.Go back to the Duelers' Ford and at the left most vendor enter this code, 12635974847 and you will be taken to the Sky of Duelers and duel Gate Gaurdian III, IIII, and IIIII.  
  
Yami Yugi:Ok lets go to the Duelers' Ford!  
  
*At the Duelers' Ford*  
  
Yami Yugi: MILLENNIUM PUZZLE!  
  
Yugi: Tristin you punch in the code, Joey you take the dueling devices,Téa you take the card, and I'll place it on the dueling device and see the results.  
  
Tristin: Okay let's see the code is 21216653781 .  
  
Joey:The devices are.................. KAIBA'S HOLOGRAPHIC DUELING DEVICE!!  
  
Téa: Okay this is a card with Kaiba's ugly face on it.  
  
Bakura:*Hehehe under his breath*  
  
Yugi: Okay, dueling deck activated,card played,now to toss. *A monster looking like the Mythic Dragon fused with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon comes out with 7000 atk. points and 9000 def. points*  
  
All: WHAT THE HECK!  
  
Bakura: HEHHEH! Millennium Ring neuterize that poor exuse for a duel monster!  
  
Millennium Ring: *Won't Work.*  
  
Bakura(Evil):Oh well I play the CHANGE OF HEART!!  
  
*The demon monster comes to Bakura's side*  
  
Yugi: Joey play that Rakagi!  
  
Joey: Okay RAKAGI!  
  
*The demon monster becomes rags*  
  
Bakura(Good): That monster is under Rakagi right?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Bakura: Okay I play The Death Jar.  
  
Monster Dies and 5 cards fall from the sky.  
  
Yugi: On this card is the numbers 23928.  
  
Joey: This has 92328.  
  
Téa: This has 28239.  
  
Tristin: This one has 22389.  
  
Bakura: This one has 82239.  
  
Yugi: They all have the same numbers but in a different order.  
  
Yugi: I Play King's Hand of the Fortress!  
  
* Blinding lights wash over the cards and finish*  
  
Yugi: Okay the number is 22839 and It's a Vendor Code. Yugi: This is all your's Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Okay Thank You Yugi.  
  
*Bakura goes to a vendor and enters 22839 and suddenly a light washes over them and takes them to a place with crumbling floors*  
  
Yugi: Okay where are we?  
  
Téa: Are you okay? 


	2. Enter the Demon Duelers' House

*outside of the Duelist Kingdom* Yugi: Yes my 15 th. star chip! Joey: I only got 5. Yugi: Here have these 5 star chips so you can enter the Duelist Kingdom! Joey: Thanks Yugi your a real life saver! Téa: Be careful. Bakura:Yes Téa is right. Tristin: Don't be a screwup Joey. *Yugi and Joey stick their star chips into the door to open it* Yugi: C'mon guys. *Tristin takes star chips and pockets them for Yugi and Joey* Yugi: Guys looked what happened! *The inside of the Duelist Kingdom is in rubble* Yugi: MILLENNIUM PUZZLE! Yami Yugi: Look a note! Yami Yugi: It says: "If you wish to find the me,the attacker follow these directions:  
  
1.Go to the Duelers' Ford and at the vendor right-most enter this code, 21216653781 and get your dueling device then a card will fall down and place it on your dueling device and duel Gate Gaurdian I.  
  
2.Then go to The Duelist Valley and that card you used to face Gate Gaurdian I place on your dueling device and duel Gate Gaurdian II  
  
3.Go back to the Duelers' Ford and at the left most vendor enter this code, 12635974847 and you will be taken to the Sky of Duelers and duel Gate Gaurdian III, IIII, and IIIII.  
  
Yami Yugi:Ok lets go to the Duelers' Ford!  
  
*At the Duelers' Ford*  
  
Yami Yugi: MILLENNIUM PUZZLE!  
  
Yugi: Tristin you punch in the code, Joey you take the dueling devices,Téa you take the card, and I'll place it on the dueling device and see the results.  
  
Tristin: Okay let's see the code is 21216653781 .  
  
Joey:The devices are.................. KAIBA'S HOLOGRAPHIC DUELING DEVICE!!  
  
Téa: Okay this is a card with Kaiba's ugly face on it.  
  
Bakura:*Hehehe under his breath*  
  
Yugi: Okay, dueling deck activated,card played,now to toss. *A monster looking like the Mythic Dragon fused with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon comes out with 7000 atk. points and 9000 def. points*  
  
All: WHAT THE HECK!  
  
Bakura: HEHHEH! Millennium Ring neuterize that poor exuse for a duel monster!  
  
Millennium Ring: *Won't Work.*  
  
Bakura(Evil):Oh well I play the CHANGE OF HEART!!  
  
*The demon monster comes to Bakura's side*  
  
Yugi: Joey play that Rakagi!  
  
Joey: Okay RAKAGI!  
  
*The demon monster becomes rags*  
  
Bakura(Good): That monster is under Rakagi right?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Bakura: Okay I play The Death Jar.  
  
Monster Dies and 5 cards fall from the sky.  
  
Yugi: On this card is the numbers 23928.  
  
Joey: This has 92328.  
  
Téa: This has 28239.  
  
Tristin: This one has 22389.  
  
Bakura: This one has 82239.  
  
Yugi: They all have the same numbers but in a different order.  
  
Yugi: I Play King's Hand of the Fortress!  
  
* Blinding lights wash over the cards and finish*  
  
Yugi: Okay the number is 22839 and It's a Vendor Code. Yugi: This is all your's Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Okay Thank You Yugi.  
  
*Bakura goes to a vendor and enters 22839 and suddenly a light washes over them and takes them to a place with crumbling floors*  
  
Yugi: Okay where are we?  
  
Téa: Are you okay? 


End file.
